


Epilogue

by Adrshy2113



Category: Heartless - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrshy2113/pseuds/Adrshy2113
Summary: My own heart broke at the end of this story. I couldn't let that be the end of it all.>>so<<When the sisters took Cath's heart, they secretly took something else along with it . . .





	Epilogue

Jest walked across the cliff side. He long since lost his shoes and had changed from his court joker outfit to a simple tunic and breeches. This was where he woke up after he jumped in front of Cath as Sir Peter made to swing at her with his axe.

He was visited once by the sisters and they left after mockingly telling him how he had two choices. He can either stay here for eternity or he can start over.

Jest scoffed. Start over? What was there to start over for? He was dead. He died to protect Cath. Cath. Sweet, sweet Catherine.

How could everything get so messed up so quickly? It was his mission and he should have treated it as such. But he couldn’t help it, the way she twirled in that red dress, how she laughed and enjoyed herself at the tea party, how she bravely saved the Turtle’s life at the risk of the Jabberwock killing her…how could he not fall?

The days here had a strange sense of timelessness, even though everything worked accordingly like in life: the sky was blue showing day, it was dark for night. He had run by few folk here and there, but they decided to give him his space, catching on his melancholy attitude.

He stopped and watched over the ledge, not looking at anything.

He wondered what she was doing. If she missed him or was trying to forget everything. He thought of her cinnamon green apple eyes, her buttercream skin, her raspberry red lips, her chocolate brown hair, and that sweet aroma that always seemed to trail her. He thought of those kisses they were able to share.

“I love you, Cath,” he whispered in the air. “I don’t think I will ever stop.”

He pivoted and began to turn back when he heard very familiar tittering. He spun and saw the Sisters.

And what the middle had in her hands was beyond disturbing: a heart. A real heart. A real, beating heart.

Jest felt his throat dry. “What are you doing here? What is that?”

They tittered again and they began to speak in unison.

“Our Queen of Hearts cried and cried. She turned away from her friend. She turned away from her parents. She went to the king, rage and grief together filling her very body. A Raven her only companion. She made a deal.”

“What are you talking about?” he feared their riddling words.

They continued to speak as though he didn’t interrupt, though their voices lost some of their mockery and were replaced with a strange giddiness and almost…happiness?

“Our Queen of Hearts promised us her heart, we would give her the chance of vengeance. However, her soul was also no longer anchored to the body, choosing rather to anchor itself to her heart. The body once the owner of this heart and soul, now a shell filled only with rage and hatred, never to be healed. The body is now heartless and soulless.”

Jest felt his air leave him. Cath. Oh Cath. He fell to his knees, tears filled his eyes.

“Her heart now belongs to us and we may do what we please with it.”

With that, all three put their hands to the heart and it began to glow. Jest couldn’t watch until a voice fluttered over his ears. “We have always loved a perfect romance.”

He looked up and the girls were gone. Only the glowing heart remained. Jest watched in shock as the heart began to rise in the sky. Jest stood up and for the first time since he came here, he dared to hope.

Then the glowing grew bigger and brighter until Jest had to shield his eyes with his hand, for fear of being blinded. He gasped, a figure now floated in position of the heart. The light then quickly shrunk and exploded, sparkling lights falling to the ground.

And a girl’s body fell to the water, down the cliff.

Jest watched as the body splashed and he didn’t think he just ran and jumped off the ledge and cleanly cut into the water’s surface. He saw the girl’s body surrounded in bubbles and wrapped his arms around her, kicking them up to the surface.

As soon as they came up for air, he knew.

It was her.

“Cath,” he breathed.

He leaned down and kissed her, firmly and gently. He parted from her and she gasped. He felt his heart may burst with joy in seeing her beautiful eyes again, hearing her breath. She briefly looked around but her eyes quickly found Jest’s. Disbelief and hope filled her gaze as a smile spread on her lips and her eyes shimmered with growing tears. Jest grinned, knowing tears were falling from his eyes as well.

“Jest,” she reached for his head and he wrapped his arms more firmly around her body as they met into a deeper, more passionate, kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Please comment.


End file.
